Friends with Benefits
by AznAnimeFreak4life
Summary: Were they even partners? Let alone friends? The flame-headed Kannagi heiress; Kannagi, Ayano, has had enough of not being able to comprehend her undecided relationship with Kazuma any longer .Kazuma also feels somewhat the same, wanting to pursue something more with the crimson beauty, but has not doted on it. Will something bloom from this monogamous relationship? or... [read on!]
1. We are Partners

**Friends with Benefits Chapter 1:  
**

**"We are _Partners_."**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Casey Chan here! Well, I know many of you want me to continue Kaze no Stigma Season 2! Trust me I will ^ ^ BUT, I've been having this idea for a while now and I just want to see what you guys think of it. Also it'll be off to a slow start, but I am just setting the "mood" for the fanfict (: [ Re-posted ! I am working on chapter 2 and I have revised/edited~! ]  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, though I do own my ideas ^ ^**

* * *

"Argh." Roared Ayano as she thrusted her Enraiha rather violently into a previously charred practice dummy.

Kazuma sarcastically clapped. He then yawned and stretched out. "That was good, but not good enough." Kazuma said with plain sarcasm as he neared the enjustushi user.

"K-Kazuma?" Ayano helplessly yelped as Kazuma grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around so that she'd be in his embrace. With her back turned to him, Ayano winced, but gave in as she noticed that Kazuma was only assisting her.

"Look princess, if you're going to try to defeat me someday as well as try to become a great Enjustushi user, then you should at least work on your aim a little." Kazuma instructed as he guided Ayano into aiming her Enraiha at a specific angle.

"Now just ease up a little, breathe, and focus. After just-"

"I know, I got it!" Ayano then shook off Kazuma, but not before murmuring a little something under her breath. She then regained her focus and shot three fire balls, two successfully made the target, but one missed and hit a nearby tree, which Kazuma fortunately put out himself.

Ayano sneered as she caught Kazuma smirking at her. "What!"

"Mmmh... nothing... so much for becoming a great Enjustushi user." Kazuma sarcastically muttered as he walked towards the main house.

"Ugh, your such an ass!" Ayano bellowed out to Kazuma, as she trudged after him towards the main house.

In the meeting room, Ayano and Kazuma were both waiting for Jugo to join them. Jugo had apparently wanted to discuss something important with the two of them, as noted by Ren, who had told them to meet Jugo in the meeting room right after they were done with Ayano's practice.

"Ahh... why does that old geezer make us wait too long, I could be doing something better with my time." Kazuma sighed out as he arched his head back and looked up at the ceiling, he then turned his head to Ayano, who was purposely avoiding his stare.

"Hoy Ayano."

"What is it?" Ayano said with an annoyed tone.

Ayano slightly turned her head to find Kazuma gazing her. Whenever Kazuma gazes at her, Ayano finds herself in a place she can't escape. Kazuma had many different ways of getting under Ayano's skin, but he did what gets to her most, just simply gazing at her.

"What is it?" Ayano said with a growl.

"Hmm... nothing, it's just I love it when you give me attitude princess." Kazuma said with a flirtatious grin. His eyes were pin-pointed on hers. His ruby red on her golden-tinted crimson, Ayano couldn't look away, she just couldn't, because his eyes were telling her otherwise.

"Baka." Ayano said with a slight pout as she turned her head away from Kazuma. _**Otou San! Hurry up! I can't take this anymore!**_

"Ayano."

Ayano froze when she felt Kazuma breath on her neck. She couldn't mutter a word.

"What is this?" Kazuma said as he placed a bundle of Ayano's scarlet red hair to the right side of her shoulder. "Is this... a hickey?" Kazuma gasped, he then smirked when Ayano pushed him away, her face flushed with anger.

"It's a mosquito bite you idiot!" Ayano yelled, scooting away from the said idiot.

"Ahh... oh really? Heh, sorry for the false accusation because we all know miss princess here, is way too innocent to even be touched by a boy." Kazuma said as he watched Ayano's blush turn deep scarlet, she had an angry look on her face which quickly turned into a more calm, yet sullen look.

"I was kidding Ayano, no need for unwanted drama." Kazuma assured her. He knew Ayano was smart enough to know by now that he was just teasing her, but ever since that day, ever since that god damned day after the battle at Pandemonium , the day where they had officially became _partners_, it just somehow in some way, their relationship had changed.

"Whatever." Ayano scoffed. Ayano was trying to be calm. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that Kazuma was just teasing her, nor did she want to argue with him about it, because she knew that she _would._ That's right she would have argued with him about it, tell him off right in his face, but things were different now, _they _were different now and she didn't want to do anything that can ruin their already confusing, delicate, yet cherished relationship forever.

After a few moments of silence, Jugo entered the room. Kazuma and Ayano watched as he sat down. Jugo then, as he had always done before, took a sip of his tea, then right after he would start babbling on about their next mission.

"Ahh... it's been awhile since we've had a mission like this. Ayano, Kazuma, both of you will definitely be working together on this one." Jugo said.

_Together... _The word hung in the air. That's right the two were now decided partners. No more of that body-guard protecting the princess crap. Yeah, sure they were _partners, _but that was because they were just you know, together, no decided relationship between the two. Now though, the two have both agreed on the idea, _partners_, that's who they are, what they are, but the thought of nothing more than that, what will become of that? The question had been lingering in Ayano's head for quite sometime. Sure, she loved Kazuma, but that doesn't stop her from seeing the important things in life. Right now she has to focus on her studies and in a few months she'll be 18, then a year after that, she will be deemed the new head of the Kannagi household. Ayano was smart enough to know that, but there is something else that prevents her from pursuing a greater relationship with the man who stole her heart, Kazuma and his own close knit heart. The thought of Kazuma having even the tiniest bit of feelings for Tsui ling pains her. Even if she was Kazuma's first true love, it just hurts her because Tsui ling had such an impact on Kazuma's life, it makes Ayano wonder if she can ever amount to what Tsui ling has done.

Kazuma ignoring some of Jugo's thoughts on the mission, glanced at Ayano. Her stare was down-cast at her lap, there was a slight frown on her face. He hated seeing her like that. What was she even thinking at a time like this. Sure he wasn't paying attention to what the old geezer was saying, but Ayano, she should a least pay some minor attention to what her old man is saying, she might do something reckless. Heck Ayano was always reckless. Even when she was younger. Kazuma could still remember the time he caught Ayano practicing out in the back of the main house, her aim was even more off target than what it is now, but it was so cute that she tried. _Cute_, wouldn't be the first word to describe Ayano, but that's who she was, _cute. _Especially when she tries her hardest, another word to describe Ayano, when the going gets tough, she perseveres. And that was what Kazuma liked about her, she never gives up, even if she's running on sheer will-power, she would never give up. And that made Ayano shine. Hey, maybe he did have some feelings for the young teen, maybe she had grown-up to become so beautiful, maybe she could be what's best for him, or maybe she deserved better, but whatever the answer is, he just didn't want to see her with that sullen look on her face. And all he wanted to do at the moment, was make all her pain go away.

Ayano noticed Kazuma's gaze and turned away, a blush appeared on her face, she then smiled a small smile because he looked worried about her and that's all she could want for at the moment, to know that he at least cares.

"Ayano, Kazuma, you will be leaving tonight right? Ren will accompany you as well for back up if deemed necessary."

All thoughts were put aside at the moment. "Huh?" Kazuma and Ayano both asked in unison.

Jugo sighed. "Must I repeat what I have just said?"

Ayano and Kazuma looked at each other, even Kazuma looked pretty embarrassed. _**He's usually not like this**_, Ayano thought. A slightly worried look plastered her face. The two nodded and Jugo took another sip of tea. This was definitely going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

**And there you have it :3 It feels nice to take a little break from KNS season 2. Don't get me wrong, I love that story to death and like I said in the author's note, definitely going to continue it with no doubt in mind. Anyways, I hope you guys like it, but remember this is only the beginning. Hmm, what will become of our two beloved protagonists? Well that's for me to type and for all of you to find out ;D Love you all from the bottom of my heart! Please review, tell me what you think, I want to know if this story is worth continuing or not. ^ ^ [ and it is worth continuing, thank you guys for all your support :D ! ]  
**

**W/love, AznAnimeFreak4life AKA Casey-Chan :)**


	2. Just Another Cup of Tea

**Friends with Benefits Chapter 2:**

"_**Just Another Cup of Tea."**_

**Author's Note: Okay. So if you have read my recent update on my profile, you should know that I am very disappointed and agitated at the moment. The reason, is because my computer is a little f- I mean, my laptop is just being an impudent twat and I want to throw it in a hole and watch it rot. Okay, okay. Lol. Well, basically, My laptop has been having this problem and apparently, many of my files were erased, INCLUDING, my works, INCLUDING, Chapter 2 of this fanfict. (Luckily I wasn't already updating KNS 2.) I was working on something really good too man.. = w= But that's life, it always f- screws around with you. Anyways, I will be trying to update more frequently, so expect more from me, kay minna (; !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze no Stigma, though I do own my ideas! ^ ^**

* * *

_It was midnight..._

When Jugo made final preparations for Kazuma, Ayano, and Ren's next mission. He had just finished a call with Kirika, who will be sending a ride to transport the three magic users over to the site of their next operation. They were being needed over at Nasuragi Corporations, a company specializing in the making of steel plating. It is said that they have a couple of enjutsushi users working for them, though over-all the company is practically a normal steel-mill. The reason that the three are being needed is because lately workers have disappeared, due to unknown causes, the head of the corporation, who himself is educated on magic users and youma, etc., Suspects that it may be an other-worldly entity. Which is what lead to Kirika being called up by the head of Nasuragi Corp., and in turn she asked for Kazuma, along with Ayano & Ren's help for this task at hand.

_Outside, in the back of the Kannagi estate..._

"Kazuma." Ayano said while leaning against the door's edge of the meeting room. A calm look was laced on her face as she glanced at Kazuma's back, then at the stars. Kazuma was laying tranquil-like against a tree in the back open space of Kannagi estate, where he and Ayano frequently used the area to train. There were charred dummies piled near a shed. Kazuma had failed to answer, which irritated Ayano. "Kazuma?" Ayano asked, this time with more dominance hinted in her voice. He again, neglected her call for him. Ayano sighed heavily as she turned to re-enter the meeting room. A rush of wind quickly shut the door. Which left Ayano staring dumbfounded at the door. At that moment, she turned to meet Kazuma's consuming gaze. A light scarlet blush quickly stained her face and yet again she couldn't look away.

"Ayano, would you come take a seat next to me." Kazuma simply said. Ayano looked at him like he was mad.

"No." She spat. She gave him a look of disgust. Kazuma just stared at her, which was getting under Ayano's skin as the time prolonged.

"No? And why is that Ayano, come, do tell." Kazuma's infamous smirk _yet_ again, re-appeared on his face as it did many times before.

That smirk. It had always irritated Ayano in the past. To her it meant that Kazuma was _winning_, that he could _easily_ over-take her and her emotions. It had almost never humored her, it had only brought on rage and irritation, however, now, in the present, it brought on sadness. At this time she would just simply and straight forwardly chew him out, without a care on who's watching or who's aware of her bickering at Kazuma. Yet, now, under the magnificent looking night sky, where the stars shine so bright, where she along with Kazuma are experiencing it's radiance, where now at this instant, Kazuma is staring so intently at her, staring at her with this look, this look she could never explain, a look that engulfed her, made her feel things, affecting her emotions, which were at this point so muddled up, it was just sad, to put it simply. It is sad, to know that the one you love, the one whom you admire doesn't have residual feelings for you, to know that their actions, which intent was probably purely innocent, hurt you. Ayano knew she was too head-strong to fall for this, but after spending so much time with Kazuma, learning more about him, working together with him, experiencing life-changing experiences with him, evolving with him, she had finally crack under the pressure of her own true feelings. This was it, this was her time, her chance, her moment, to either finally start something new with the man who held her already fragile heart, or end it, end the underlying pain, once and for all.

"I-I don't want to." Ayano muttered, she averted her gaze, down-cast towards the ground.

Kazuma focused in at Ayano's face, her expression, caused a sudden note of realization in him and the tone of her voice. _**Why does she sound so vulnerable, so hurt? **_He then picked himself off and began nearing himself towards Ayano.

Ayano took notice and stood there frozen. With every step he took, anticipation grew within her.

"Ayano." Kazuma finally said as he was inches away from her frame. Ayano was mute, she couldn't say a thing. She just kept her eyes glued to the floor, trying hard to avoid Kazuma's gaze.

Kazuma looked down at her, a sullen look planted on his face. He sighed. "What did I do this time?"

Ayano cracked. "What did you do? What did _you _do!?" Ayano was beyond infuriated at this point. Her voice was broken, as if she was about to cry, but no, she was much stronger than that now, however no amount of tears can portray how hurt she was at this moment and the only way she could deal with this amount of pain, was the only way she knew how. "Come forth. Enraiha!" Ayano shouted her battle cry, but just as Enraiha was about to be summoned, Kazuma karate chopped Ayano on the forehead, ruining Ayano's concentration and canceling the summoning of Enraiha.

"Ba-ka." Kazuma said with that goofy blank look on his face. Ayano's expression was dumbstruck, her left eye twitched in annoyance, she found herself just standing there, looking like an idiot with Kazuma's hand on her forehead. She wasn't some child! How dare he mock her like this!? Why? Why does he always do this? She wasn't a child anymore, she wasn't that _bewildered _teen he had always accused her of being anymore! She had now matured and learned from her faults in the past, and up to now he still wasn't treating her the way she wanted him to treat her...as something more... more than just partners, heck even more as friends... friends... were they even considered friends? What were they really? Were they even partners? Or was that just something to cover up their muddled up relationship.

Ayano sighed. She looked up at Kazuma, his hand still on her forehead. She pouted. "You baka." And with that Ayano shooed off Kazuma's hand and re-opened the entrance into the meeting room of the Kannagi estate, leaving Kazuma standing there, wondering, questioning.

_Ayano entered the kitchen of the Kannagi household..._

Spotting her hand-maid Yuri San. She smiled as she gave Yuri San a warm embrace. "Yuri San!"

"Ahh, Ayano Chan!" Yuri San exclaimed as she returned the embrace. "How are you feeling, my deary, come let me make you some tea!" Yuri then proceeded to fill up the tea kettle with water.

"Yuri San... May I ask you something?" Ayano muttered as she sat down on a stool. She laid her chin on the palm of her right hand and played around with a sugar packet with her left hand.

"Ahh, what is it hun? Oh and flavor?"

"Gyokuro." (Gyokuro is one of many delectable Japanese teas.)

"Ahh, good one! You'll feel much relaxed after one sip! Now come, tell me child, what is it that you're fussing over, hmm?" Yuri San began searching the cabinets for the Gyokuro tea.

"It's... uh... Ahhh pffff- I can't." Ayano put her face in the palms of her hands. _**This is too embarrassing! Even if it is Yuri San! I... I just can't be honest about my feelings for... Kazuma!**_

Yuri San glanced at Ayano as she began pouring the steaming hot water into the tea-cup. She smiled a warm-hearted smile as she noticed Ayano's blushing. She scooted the cup of tea near Ayano's elbow. Almost immediately, the rush of the tea's steam flowed up against her face and at once she felt her self tense up, but then released as the calming affects of the soothing Gyokuro tea overcame her.

She took a sip. "Arigato Yuri San." Ayano smiled, still looking bashful.

"No need." She nodded. "Now." She then took Ayano's right hand in hers and patted it. "What kind of advice would you like today Ayano Chan, is it perhaps... about love?" She chuckled. "Of course it is! You're looking quite bashful, I could presume this is what you were fussing over!"

Ayano cupped her hands around her cup of tea. She looked at Yuri San, blushing mad, a deep crimson, almost! "Y-Yuri S-San... I-I-I think I'm- I am... M-madly in l-love with K-Kazuma!" Ayano covered her mouth with the palms of her hands. _**Crap! I can't believe I've just said that!... Why me...? **_

Yuri San began rubbing Ayano's back, calming her down. After Ayano had composed herself, she let out a deep sigh. Yuri San smiled. "You were saying?"

Ayano looked at her and gave her a goofy-looking grin. "That's it really... I'm in love with him. I've fallen for him so hard, that I question myself around him and our relationship, constantly. I find myself always yearning for him when he isn't near. And when ever he's with Kirika, or Cathrine, I find myself wanting the pummel the two, _well _more Cathrine, but anyways, that's not the point, the point is, Yuri San, I'm in love, I am a girl who is hopelessly in love and I feel neglected..." Ayano breathed in heavily once again and let out a sigh. She wrapped her arms around Yuri San. "What do I do?" Ayano mumbled, her voice sounding broken.

Yuri San returned the embrace. "You do what your heart tells you." She said simply.

Ayano's eyes widened. _**What my heart... tells me? **_

"My dear. What is your heart longing for? What do you want from Kazuma?"

Ayano released her embrace from Yuri San. She looked downcast at her tea. She took a sip, then cleared her throat. She then look Yuri San straight in the eye. "I want a defined relationship between the two of us."

Yuri San, again smiled the warm smile of hers. "Then, do what you must do."

"B-But Yuri San! It-It's really- I can't just go up to him and say what I feel. Kazuma, he-he is probably aware of my feelings, but I know he doesn't want to pursue anything further with me, I _know _he doesn't, I mean, come on? Me? Why would he waste even _more _time on me than he already does? He's forced to be by my side because of Otou San and our working environment. I mean we are supposedly _partners_, and yet, I don't believe that, I can't accept that, because my heart and even my mind are telling me otherwise." Ayano sat there, completely immersed in her thoughts and contemplating what she had just blurted out to Yuri San. She had just spilled everything, all her feelings, all pin-pointed towards Kazuma, the cockeyed bastard who held her heart.

"Life is like a cup of tea." Yuri San simply began. "And right now, my dear Ayano, you are going through a variety of senses and tastes at the moment, that it's hard to comprehend the tea's complex flavor and right now you are trying to overcome the aroma of the tea and are trying to find the simple taste of the tea's flavor. Kazuma and your relationship with right now are the flavor of your tea (life) right now. He is what you are trying to grasp, but he is too complex, he is hidden by the aroma, _your _own emotions and doubts at the moment. You must overcome your emotions Ayano, though they may be strong-felt and true, you must overcome them, _if _it is Kazuma that your heart so desires. Because all in all sweetie, he's just another cup of tea."

Ayano stared longingly at her tea, pondering on what Yuri San had just told her. She then slowly brought the cup up to her lips and slowly took it all in. She sighed in pleasure as she felt herself mellow down. She gazed at Yuri San and smiled. "Just another cup of tea, eh?" She handed the cup to Yuri San and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you. For everything Yuri San, I now know what I must do. I mustn't doddle around, any longer, it's time I took action. I'll tell him. I'll do it. And whatever happens, at least I would received an honest answer from him."

At that moment Ayano felt a presence. I presence she whom she knew too well.

"An honest answer from whom, per-say?" Kazuma said as blew warm breath onto Ayano's neck, which caused Ayano to rocket jump out of her seat and into Yuri San's arms.

"Oh Kazuma, glad you can join us! Would you like some tea? Then after I may leave you two alone?" She said with an amused smile.

"Oh no, no. I'm good. I just came here to retrieve the princess. The car is right outside. The mission starts now Ayano, come." He grabbed her by the wrist and forced her out of Yuri San's grasp.

"Kazuma! Let go! Let go of me! _Now_!" Ayano yelled helplessly as Kazuma led her into the meeting room. Jugo was nowhere in sight, probably resting. Kazuma slid the door shut behind them as he still held Ayano's wrist within his tight grasp. "Kazuma! Stop! What are you doing?!" Ayano then found herself up against a wall. "Kazuma...?"

Kazuma stared straight into her eyes, those deep golden-tinted crimson eyes that had always envelop him in warmth and understanding. Ayano could feel the heat of Kazuma's stare burning within her. His ruby red on her golden-tinted crimson. Ayano tensed up when she sensed Kazuma was about to speak.

"So, you're madly in love with me, eh?" And with that Kazuma's trademark smirk appeared on his face, which caused Ayano to blush a deep, deep crimson red.

**_Just another cup of tea, huh? More like fucking singeing hot coffee with no sugar..._ **Ayano thought as she stood there, speechless to the core. Kazuma had overheard her conversation with Yuri San, where she had spilled the truth about her_ love_ for Kazuma.

* * *

**And there you have it Friends with benefits Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it! And yes, I had to end it with a cliff-hanger xD **

**I am really happy about this chapter proud actually! The original idea for this chapter will be used in a future chapter. I'm glad my laptop screwed me over :'D LOL. Because this seems more fitting for towards the plot, rather than the other idea. **

**Anyways, thank you all again for the over-whelming praise and support, it means so much! I shall now begin working on Chapter 27 for KNS 2~!**

**Next Chapter, Chapter 3: "_Honest Feelings, Selfish Motives." [Part 1]  
_**

**Until then Minna~! Please review and tell me your thoughts! C:**


	3. Honest Feelings, Selfish Motives: Part 1

**Friends with Benefits Chapter 3:**

_**Honest Feelings, Selfish Motives.**_

_**[Part 1]**_

**Author's note: Thank you all again for the support and praise ^ ^ Be sure to take a peek at my profile page for author's updates/story updates~!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kaze no Stigma, though I do own my ideas! ^ ^**

* * *

_"So, you're madly in love with me, eh?"..._

The words hung in the air. Ayano averted her gaze to the side. She could feel the vibrations of her _now _rapid heartbeat pulsating throughout her body, causing her knees to go weak and causing her to respire profusely. Ayano had yet to respond and she knew Kazuma had the stamina to stay here all night if he wanted to, with her encased in his grasp.

"Well?" Kazuma felt himself getting desperate. Sure, he hated seeing Ayano troubled, frightened, annoyed, etc., but for some reason it turned him on, made him want to push his motives on forward. All in all he just wanted the Kannagi heiress to be honest with herself, honest with her _feelings_. It had been around 2 months since the arduous battle at Pandemonium, 2 months since they had decided their relationship, and yet, Ayano didn't comply with their terms? Did she really want to pursue a guy like him? Kazuma wondered if he was even ready to go further with the hot-headed beauty. He grimaced, the frustration of his own emotions taking him over, emotions that were once so tightly held in, emotions he had thought have been bottled up for good.

Ayano turned to glance at Kazuma, his eyes ambient, deep in thought. _**He looks discomfited... should I?**__**-**__** Ayano what to do... **_She bit her lower lip looking down at the palms of her hands, which were not being held down by any force. She lightly laughed to herself having to only have noticed this now. _**Wow, I'm such an idiot... I could have fought back all this time... but I didn't, why have I not, this is **__**un**__**like me... **_Ayano again looked up at Kazuma, this time his eyes were staring straight into hers. She suppressed the urge to summon Enraiha. Instead she did something out of the ordinary.

"Kazuma." Ayano muttered, staring straight into his eyes, a bit uncertain about what she was about to do, but she was ready for anything at this point.

Kazuma kept his gaze, unwavering, still looking into Ayano's eyes; he wasn't even a bit phased by the abrupt sound of his name being called, slipping past her pretty lips. _Her lips_. Kazuma has never once quelled the idea of having Ayano's lips obtained within his. He involuntarily groaned, softly, of course. He was anticipating Ayano to be a bit aghast by his sudden act of human sexual tension, but her face told another story. She was smiling, not smiling like _'oh hey, I am really enjoying this moment we're having, haha blah blah, whatever,'_ but at least she didn't look as displeased by being within his hold (_anymore _that is).

Ayano slowly enclosed Kazuma within her arms, as Kazuma's eyes widened with both anticipation and anxiousness, he then sighed, having only to receive a kiss on the cheek.

"I like you."

A smile appeared on the fujutsushi user's lips.

Ayano continued. "I really... really do like you, possibly- maybe I _am _in love with you... b-but- I'm not sure about... I just don't know where to go from here..." Ayano looked up at Kazuma, his smile, she adored that smile. She felt a hand on her head.

Kazuma began to pat Ayano's head. "Thank you, for the confession. I am truly grateful to receive one from you." He paused. "However..."

"However?" Ayano still had her arms around Kazuma's neck, she quickly unlaced her arms, keeping them stationary at her sides.

Kazuma stood up erect, turning his back to her, his hands in his pockets. "However... I am sorry Ayano, although I'd love to give you the _relationship_ you sought out for, that _you_ deserve- I'm not so sure if I am the one who can give it to you." Kazuma stared up at the ceiling, as if he were searching for an answer. He muttered under his breath, silently. "_Not just yet, anyway._"

The air in the room suddenly felt cold. Ayano stood there, confused and worried. She felt as if she had lost her will to speak, so she kept quiet. Kazuma sighed, noticing she wasn't in any way, ready to speak. Her breath hitched when she heard Kazuma shifting. Her eyes followed to where he was walking towards... he was by the threshold, the one that opened up to the back of the Kannagi household. Ayano had two options here, she could either let him take his leave, letting him go for good or chase him, chase after him, take back what she knew was rightfully hers. Either way, she'd have to deal with a pang of hurt/regret in her heart. She vouched for neither because at that moment she heard the sound of her name being called. It was Kazuma.

"Ayano, come we have a mission to take care of. I wasn't lying when I said the car was out front." She listened for his steps, she was waiting for him to leave. He didn't, he kept his place.

Ayano finally, after composing herself, made her way towards the outside. She spotted Kazuma leaning against one of the wooden pillars, holding up the roof of the house. She hesitated when Kazuma extended his arm, holding out his hand. She looked up at him quizzically.

"Ren will be riding with Kirika. They're heading back to the station to pick up some files, apparently. You and I though have some things to work on, so we'll be heading out first. We can't waste time here, any longer."

_**How can he just let go that easily... Bottle up his feelings like that... Always. He and his steady-mind... I wish I could be more level-headed, it'd be nice... to be able to forgive and forget. **_Ayano then motioned forward taking Kazuma's hand and walking into Kazuma's half embrace. She felt a hand on her waist. She, on instinct blushed, a light scarlet. Kazuma half-heartedly smirked, noticing her blush. He had always been the one to cause that look of sheer bashfulness to appear on her ivory complexion. He felt a bit selfish at the moment because he wanted to be the _only_ one who will ever cause a look like that to be placed on her face. _Only_ him. He held Ayano tighter as the winds picked up. Ayano tightened her hold around him as well. They were already ready to head out towards Nasuragi Estate, before making it to the site of their next mission.

_It was around 2 am, when the two arrived in front of Nasuragi manor..._

"_Ahahaha_~! You could have gone a _little _faster, _huh_, you baka!" Ayano shouted at Kazuma as they neared the ground.

"Ahh, _my _bad princess." Kazuma chuckled still holding Ayano, letting her down gently.

"Jeez." Ayano shrilled, fists balled up at her sides.

"Ayano, shh." Kazuma hushed, grabbing Ayano and darting into a nearby tree.

"K-Kazuma?! What is-" Ayano cut herself off, having to have heard voices down below. There were guards down below in the courtyard.

"What's going on?" Ayano questioned. Kazuma heeded to respond, watching the guards closely. Ayano eyed him then returned her attention back on the guards. They were holding a vase shaped container; it looked ancient. The top was corked shut. The magic users watched as the vase-like container was handed over to a man; middle-aged, he was wearing a dark mahogany colored cloak and had neck-length white long hair. The odd-looking man gingerly took the item and transferred it into a wooden box, sliding it into the back of his van.

"What do think is within that bottle?" Ayano said, a curious/worried look plastered on her face.

Kazuma shook his head. "I am not so sure of what their motives are, but I am glad we have gotten a glimpse of what is going on here behind the scenes."

"Is that why you wanted to come here? Did you have a hunch?"

Kazuma glanced at Ayano, giving her a simple nod, then returned his focus back on the scene below them. He groaned lightly standing up, his right hand laid upon the bark of the tree, keeping him steady, with Ayano, still crouched underneath his extended right arm.

"Not so sure if you can call it a hunch, more like getting more of the inside story. Regarding Soshu's words previously stated by Kirika, the man who owns this manor; Nasuragi, Juunichi, claims that his steal mill's magic users, more in depth, his enjutsushi users have been going missing for quite awhile."

Ayano nodded, understanding. "Continue."

"Doesn't it seems a bit strange? Having to only have reported this situation when already five men have gone missing? And on the account of that, all five enjutsushi users. It's something to dote on."

"It seems like the culprit is discriminating against the enjutsushi users..." Ayano clenched her fists. "That is unforgivable."

"Indeed it is." Kazuma shrugged. "Let's head out Ayano. Don't want to wait and be bait."

"Yea." Ayano muttered. She stood up walking into Kazuma's half-embrace.

"Hold on tight princess." Kazuma said as they shot from out of the trees, floating above the manor.

"Kazuma..." Ayano said as she placed the left palm of her hand over his chest. "Let's go."

Kazuma smiled. "Of course."

The two headed out for the steel mill just overhead. Kazuma held Ayano tighter as dawn began to break and the cold winds blew at their sides.

_**I have yet again neglected her feelings...**_ Kazuma glanced at Ayano, a delicate look placed on her face. His heart skipped a beat.

_**It's times like these where I realize... how much I have come to fall in love with Kazuma... **_Ayano snuggled her head into Kazuma's chest. **_So warm... _**

* * *

**And there you have it. End of chapter 3, part 1. (:**

**Sorry for not being able to update this week! I promised to update often, but have pushed back due dates, due to the fact that I have came down with a fever. Ahh, life, why are you so cruel. [I get sick pretty often during this season, so don't worry much ^ ^;] I have somewhat recovered so I will resume updating! And also I apologize for having to cut this short, it wasn't in my intentions, but writer's block is getting to me. ; u;**

**Thank you guys for everything! I've been re-reading reviews [on all my fanficts.] Been reading past PMs, etc. I just can't thank you all enough for giving me such praise and love! Giving me the will to continue writing! So again, thank you!**

**Chapter 4: "_Honest Feelings, Selfish Motives." [Part 2]_**

**Until then my lovelies~! ^ ^**

_**[3/29/2013; 3:03 pm]**_

**ALSO. Check out my Capella cover for the Kaze no Stigma Opening!  
**

**Direct link is on my profile! Hope you guys enjoy :D**


End file.
